


Our Dreams are Like Dust

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balinor leaves before Hunith could tell him about the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dreams are Like Dust

**Title:** Our Dreams are Like Dust  
 **Character(s):** Balinor Hunith Knights of Camelot  
 **Word Count:** 385  
 **Rating:** K+/T  
 **Pairings (if any):** Balinor/Hunith  
 **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** None  
 **Summary:** Balinor leaves before Hunith could tell him about the baby 

** Our Dreams are Like Dust  **  
Balinor rushed into the home he shared with the woman he loved. “Hunith! The knights of Camelot are coming. I have been found. I need to go before they find me with you. They will kill us both.” 

“Where will you go?” Hunith watched as the man she loves pack supplies. “Tell me and I will join you when its safe.” 

“I don't know where I'm going but you can't follow me. They will track you and find me. I would die if I caused your death because of my secret.” Balinor shoved the last of his things in his bag. “Promise me that you won't follow me.” 

“I promise. Will you come back?” Hunith asked as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“I can never come back. They will watch this place now that they know I was here.” Balinor pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “I will always love you. Please remember that.” 

“I will always love you too.” Hunith grabbed his face and pulled him down for what she knew would be there last kiss. 

The kiss lingered for a moment before Balinor pulled away and rushed out. 

Hunith fell to her knees. The sobs wracked her body as the pain of losing him hit her. 

She never got to tell him that she was with child. She had made a special meal for them that night. But he never got to eat it or hear her surprise. 

Two hours later the Knights of Camelot stormed inside the small house. 

“Where is Balinor?” The Knight in charge asked.

“He is gone.” Hunith sat staring into the fire. “Search if you must but he moved on days ago.” 

“You better not be lying for him.” The Knight threatened. 

“He left me. He didn't want the responsibility of a wife. I'm not lying.” Hunith gave the Knight in charge a hard look. It was a lie and she knew it in her heart he would have left her by choice. 

The Knights left her alone when they heard that. They mounted their horses and returned to Camelot. 

Hunith listened to the hoof beats as they faded. She thought of the dust they stirred up.  It was like the dreams she had for her and Balinor. Dreams stirred up only to be blown away. 


End file.
